


Voice Of An Angel

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, black needle, but here have some fluff, captive princess, i was VERY tired when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki's live entertainment for his bar is sick, and needs a replacement fast. In the end, his only option is Sei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sei didn't die in the Oval Tower collapse, and Ren is still in his little allmate body. Written while very sleep deprived, so be warned.

Sei gently opened the door to Black Needle, which was uncharacteristically silent. It was Saturday morning, and half an hour before opening time; Mizuki was stood across the other side of the room, behind the bar, polishing glasses. He looked up and grinned.  
“Sei! Thank you for coming.” Mizuki cheerfully called out, waving him in with a cloth in hand. Sei smiled politely and shut the door carefully behind him, quickly walking over to the bar and taking a seat.  
“What was the favour you needed, Mizuki?” Sei said with his usual quiet voice, resting his chin on his hand and tilting his head to the side.  
“You’re my last hope, Sei… Look, we’re meant to have live entertainment tonight, but she cancelled because she’s ill. Please stand in for her. Please, you’re my last chance.” Mizuki begged, setting the glass down and looking Sei in his eyes, hoping to get across just how desperately he needed a replacement.  
“Mizuki, I can’t sing…” Sei started, but he was cut off by Mizuki shaking his head and leaning closer.   
“Remember that first night you got released from the hospital, and we held a party over the fact we were all reunited?” He asked, and Sei nodded. “You remember when you got slightly drunk and sang karaoke?”  
Sei blushed, and sheepishly smiled.  
“Yes, I do remember…” He admitted, having previously tried to block that memory out.  
“Frankly, you have the voice of an angel, Sei.” Mizuki admitted, and he turned around to polish another glass, hiding the slight blush on his face. “So please… Please, do this.”

 

Sei sighed a little. Even if he didn’t have the best singing voice, he couldn’t just let his best friend down. Sitting up straight, he made his decision.   
“What’s the track list?” He quizzed. Mizuki span around and lit up with happiness.  
“You’ll do it?! Sei, you’re a lifesaver!” Mizuki cheered, and flashing a grin, he ran out to the back to get a copy of the set list, and quickly thrust it at Sei.  
Sei stopped and blushed at the list a little.  
“Um, Mizuki…? Some of these songs are a bit… Racy…” Sei mumbled, nervousness suddenly setting in his throat. But he shook it off. “I won’t let you down, Mizuki!”  
Sei literally skipped out of Black Needle, causing Mizuki to chuckle. Sei was growing on him very, very quickly, as much as he hated to admit it… Not that anyone else would know.

 

Evening had come. Business was in full swing; drinks were flowing, the music from the speakers was booming, and a group of men were laughing and joking about as one of them held ice to their new tattoo. But Mizuki had his eyes fixed on the clock, and was nervously tapping on the bar. Where the hell was Sei?  
“Mizuki, I’m here.” Sei called out, tapping Mizuki on the shoulder and waiting patiently for him to turn around.  
Mizuki opened his mouth, originally planning to ask where Sei had been. Instead, he said something he hadn’t planned on saying even once in his life;  
“Sei… Sei, you’re in… a dress.”  
Sei grinned after Mizuki had spluttered those words out. Indeed, Sei was in a small, black dress; but he’d also had his hair delicately curled, some subtle makeup put on, and was wearing a pair of black flat shoes. Mizuki open and shut his mouth a few times more, very confused by the whole situation.  
“…why?” Was the only thing he managed to continue to say, which made Sei giggle.  
“They were expecting a girl, right? So I thought I’d be the girl instead!” He explained as it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mizuki looked Sei up and down a few times, before smiling and patting Sei on the shoulder.  
“Well, you look very pretty. But go, go, go! You’ve got a crowd waiting!” Mizuki grinned, spinning Sei around by his shoulders and setting him off in the right direction. As he watched Sei walk up to the small makeshift stage and smooth his dress out, he realised that he was blushing lightly. Reasoning to himself that it was just the shock, he poured a drink for a customer and watched the stage with curiosity.

 

Sei gave Mizuki a quick grin from the stage before he picked the microphone up, and without any introduction, waited for the backing track to start playing.  
Oh, and when he sang.  
Mizuki’s heart throbbed with every word Sei sang; it was beautiful. He’d been avoiding admitting this to himself until now, but…  
“Maybe I am a bit in love with you.” He whispered to himself, watching the stage intently. Sei was obviously in his element – he was on his last song, and the crowd was roaring. People who hadn’t previously been paying attention to the live music had even come over to watch him sing, so the small bar area was now absolutely packed. Snapping back to reality, Mizuki greeted a customer, and poured him a drink. The customer grinned.  
“Your girlfriend?” The customer asked, referring to Sei. Mizuki laughed a little.  
“Ah, he’s a guy…” He replied, smiling a little, turning around to clear up a glass. The customer paused.  
“…Your boyfriend?” The customer questioned. Mizuki turned back around, red up to the ears this time.  
“I wish.” He sighed, turning back to look at the stage. The customer patted him on the shoulder as he paid, winked, and walked off into the crowd.  
As Sei bowed and left the stage, the crowd settled down and dispersed, returning to the same calm chatter as before. Mizuki sat down on his stool behind the bar, pouring a drink for himself. Many customers were now going home for the night, so he figured he may as well relax.

 

“Mizuki! Mizuki! Did I do okay?” Sei skipped over, eyes glimmering and an excited smile spread over his face. Mizuki ruffled Sei’s hair, suddenly very conscious about his blushing.  
“You did great! Couldn’t you see the crowd? I told you that you can sing well.” Mizuki lathered the praise onto Sei, who was still bubbling with excitement. Knowing about Sei’s past, it was heartwarming to see him this happy, so Mizuki tried to encourage it.  
It was only now that Mizuki noticed Sei was a little smaller than him. Sei appeared to have noticed the height difference too, as he was now on his tip toes so they could be face to face.  
“By the way… You do really look pretty. I wasn’t saying that just to hurry you up.” Mizuki admitted, averting his gaze and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He found himself unable to look at Sei again.  
“Hey… Mizzi…” Sei softly whispered, and before Mizuki could even react, he felt something soft against his lips.   
With a giggle, Sei went back flat on his feet, blushing a little as he watched Mizuki have a meltdown. He then proceeded to hug Mizuki tightly, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. Mizuki, still stunned, started to pet Sei’s hair absentmindedly.

 

“I don’t want to have to walk all the way home.” Sei whined. “It’s dark and a long way… Can I just stay at yours instead?”  
Sei looked up at Mizuki and cheekily grinned. The night wasn’t over yet.


End file.
